Eight Million Chances
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: (M for massive amount of language) Based off of the life of Eminem and the movie 8 Mile. Marshal Mathers is an abandoned falcon chick who has seen the world for what it really is. Cold, unforgiving, deadly, and hypocritical. Watch him grow up into the rap god he is now and always will be. You gotta start somewhere in a story.


**Eminem song-fiction.**

**Every song has either been a freestyle written by me, or a copyrighted song from Slim Shady Records. I do not own any of the songs if they are in bold and _Italics_!**

**If they are in just** _Italics_ **Then they are freestyles written by me that you can use in whatever. TvT**

**I hope you enjoy this prologue. It's part of the Rap God Saga you found on my profile.**

**If you didn't then your blind.**

**Asshole.**

**Yeah, It's rated M for mature because of obvious reasons; it's fucking Slim Shady!**

* * *

_Choking on the stage was something all rookies do, it's their first time and it's hated but everyone did it; as far as humans where concern. Whether it's talking to you're crush, doing something you're not comfortable, or just being antisocial.  
_

_It doesn't help when you are raised in a place where it's not really popular, where dancing more of a alternative to vocalizing your words. For you're body tells a story about you're life what what you came from._

_Rapping was something unheard of in Brazilian birds, especially in the Amazon it takes no idiot to know they are very cultured people. _

_But this isn't Brazilian Culture what I'm talking about. _

_The stage was something all rappers, big or small, Fast or slow, take joy in being on. Something special where everyone could just rhyme with much passion. It's the complete opposite of what the Brazilians did, for they like to somba while these groups of musicians like to spit their game a different way. _

_They get together to hear everyone's game, whether it was a diss-track or just venting out frustrations about anything. In the eyes of people and birds alike, rap looks like angry shouting on the microphone about grabbing the you-know-what and how rich you are, and swearing worse than you're drunken uncle. Not in the slightest._

_Hip hop is about culture, telling a story about you're life. About having fun with others, about a certain female you love, it can be about anything! You can rhyme it, you can tell a story. _

_People say that it's dead but one particular Falcon won't let it's legend pass away, hip hop's all he has and all he's sacrificed for was hip hop. Trading his foster family's respect for time, being addicted to a certain bug that he suffered from, being no father to his own kids. The inducing rage sheathing his reparations with his friends._

_But he's popular. _

_More popular than he ever thought he would leaving his foster home's nest._

_More popular than his foster, and his real siblings thought he would be. _

_Everything he's done hurt everyone around him, but they listened. Everything he's said offended people around him, but they still listened. __His listeners has spread and flocked from many miles to hear his words and rhymes. To hear his story first hand since no one could possibly get recording of him. _

_He wasn't always like this, this Falcon was, he had to work for it. He had to suffer and others had to suffer before he could do what he does effectually._

* * *

**_Marshal (First Person)_**

**_Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)  
My name is... __[scratches]_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady...  
**

**_No..._**

_No..._

No... not that old bullshit again. This is not back then; you can take that record and go home with it. I'm on the stage now, this is the present not the past. I don't need to explain who I am since that damn song is in my head anyways. I hated it but it was funny at the time, it was controversial for a bird like me and at the time for my time. It's nothing but a joke now.

I heard the flaps to my curtain open and a voice that was annoying, but energetic at the same time. I looked behind me and looked at my 'Manager' for this gig

"Six seconds, Slim Shady, 'till your on!" The plump, chirpy red bird reminded me.

"I'll be out in a second Pedro, got to get set." I flapped my wings, acknowledging him. Normally I would rip his tongue out for calling me other than my stage name or my real name, but I decided it's not worth it.

He flew out, and I sighed. It's strange on how nervous I get every time I go out on stage. It doesn't show it, but until I'm having fun on that stage I'm terrified of the crowd. I smile, carving out little lines in the wood of the crate.

I forgot to introduce myself; depending on how you look at me; I'm Eminem, I'm Slim Shady, I'm M&M, I'm Marshal Mathers, I'm Marshal Gunderson. Yeah, I got two last names because of past reasons I'll be glad to tell you. In a moment, it's rather complicated to tell you before I'm even about to go out on stage. I'm going to have fun too.

Yeah that's all I can give you for a introduction, I'm busy. I'm about to go on stage if you hadn't noticed. So I'm going to go and give them hell, have fun, kick feather tail and taking names. Yeah. I can grant you that one will be true.

_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO MARSHAL?! _I thought to myself, shaking my head. I'm slowly going crazy; if I'm talking to imaginary people. I look at the flaps and took a deep breath. I blinked, feeling fire course through my chest as I walked out of the crate and onto the makeshift stage.

I was in that club in Rio, _RIO!_

But it's where I grew up.

It's fun here.

But this isn't about my life. It's about the party, about the rhymes I'm about to spit. I realized that I needed to tell them what to play, so I whispered in some bird's ear and he flew off, coming back he pulled a MP3 player and picked a random song from the Hip Hop Instrumental. I told him what to pick specially so I knew what to rap.

I waited for the crowd to calm down, until the beat dropped and my beak was nothing but a blur and my voice cracking to make each tone stick out like a ballpoint pen.

**_Beserk By Eminem (Edited, M for language. Not sexual references.)  
[Verse 1:]_**

**_"Now this shit's about to kick off, this party looks wack._**  
**_Let's take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch!_**  
**_I'm 'bout to bloody this track up, everybody get back!_**  
**_That's why my pen needs a pad cause my rhymes on the ra~ag!_**  
**_Just like I did with addiction I'm 'bout to kick it!_**  
**_Like a magician, critics I turn to crickets!_**  
**_Got 'em still on the fence whether to picket?_**  
**_But quick to get impaled when I tell 'em stick it!_**  
**_So sick I'm looking pale, wait, that's my pigment..._**  
**_'Bout to go ham, ya bitch, shout out to Kendrick!_**  
**_Let's bring it back to that vintage Slim, bitch._**  
**_The art of MCing mixed with da Vinci and MC Ren,_**  
**_And I don't mean Stimpy's friend, bitch!_**  
**_Been public enemy since you thought PE was gym, bitch."_**

**___[Bridge:]_  
"Kick your shoes off, let your hair down~  
(and go berserk) all night long!  
Grow your beard out, just weird out~  
(and go berserk) all night long!"**

_**[Hook:]**_  
_**"We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down**_  
_**So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the A.M.**_  
_**So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go~**_  
_**Say fuck it before we kick the bucket**_  
_**Life's too short to not go for broke~**_  
_**So everybody, everybody (go berserk), shake your body..."**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**"Guess it's just the way that I'm dressed, ain't it?**_  
_**Khaki's pressed, Nike shoes crispy and fresh laced, so I guess it ain't..**_  
_**That aftershave or cologne that made 'em just faint**_  
_**Plus I showed up with a coat fresher than wet paint!**_  
_**So if love is a chess game, check mate..**_  
_**But girl, your body's banging, jump me in, dang, bang-bang!**_  
_**Yes siree, 'Bob', I was thinking the same thang!**_  
_**So come get on this Kid's rock, Baw with da baw, dang-dang**_  
_**Pow-pow, chica, POW, CHICA, WOW-WOW**_  
_**Got your gal blowing up a (Censored)**_  
_**Ain't slowing it down, throw in the towel, towel-towel**_  
_**Dumb it down, I don't know how, huh-huh, how-how**_  
_**Least I know that I don't know**_  
_**Question is are you bozos smart enough to feel stupid?**_  
_**Hope so, now hoe..."**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**[Hook II:]**_  
_**"We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down**_  
_**So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.**_  
_**So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go**_  
_**Say fuck it before we kick the bucket**_  
_**Life's too short to not go for broke**_  
_**So everybody, everybody (go berserk) shake your body"**_

_**[Dj Scratch]**_

_**[Verse 3:]**_  
_**"And they say that love is powerful as cough syrup in Styrofoam**_  
_**All I know is I fell asleep and woke up in that Monte Carlo**_  
_**With the ugly Kardashian**_  
_**Lamar, oh sorry yo, we done both set the bar low**_  
_**Far as hard drugs are though, that's the past**_  
_**But I done did enough Codeine to knock future into tomorrow**_  
_**And girl, I ain't got no money to borrow**_  
_**But I am trying to find a way to get you a-loan (car note)**_  
_**Oh, Marshall Mathers**_  
_**Shit head with a potty mouth, get the bar of soap lathered**_  
_**Kangols and car-heart-less cargos**_  
_**Girl you're fixing to get your heart broke**_  
_**Don't be absurd, ma'am, you birdbrain baby**_  
_**I ain't called anybody baby since Bird-man, unless you're a (Censored)**_  
_**Word, Rick? word man you heard, but don't get discouraged girl**_  
_**This is your jam, unless you got toe jam"**_

_**[Bridge + Hook + Hook II]**_

I stopped at the last hook. I heard nothing but the cheering from the crowd and I smiled, knowing I did well. I had fun too, I looked at Nico and his beak's dropped. I chuckle, knowing that's how he always is when I'm done rapping. He's obviously not a person for my music. Never was but I don't give a shit about his music choices. I came, I rapped, I finished.

Pedro came behind me and whispered to my ear.

"_Never will get over you're choice of words, but good job man!_" He told me, I nod before giving everyone a short wave before hopping out of the place and I took flight. I was going home, no not my own nest. But my foster home.

* * *

"The Gunderson..." I muttered, finally landing at the Aviary.

I looked at the building of the Aviary and smiled, this was old home. I went behind it and flew for a minute, taking in the old sites of which I visited. I looked at the same tree I clawed when I was confused and angry about my real family.

don't get me wrong, I wasn't an idiot but I was oblivious to the fact I was different and abandoned from the very beginning.

I looked a the same field that me and Jewel did our own little song. It really changed me of the better man I am; I'm still crazy but I'm still better than I was. I mean if you read my old lyrics you'll think I'm crazy.

I knew they would be at the Amazon, but they where visiting. A little Canary told me. (Nico) I landed at the old birdhouse.

I notice a familiar blue head poke out of a random room. His brown eyes met my clearish blue. He suddenly pulled a smile. His look like his father a little bit. Only he was bigger than said father, a large wingspan that to female birds look rather protective. He had muscles rippled under his well tone feathers, his eyes had a look of adventure.

"Tiago!" I dipped my head.

"Mathers!" He chirped, bolting to me to pull me in a brotherly loving hug. I sputtered as I couldn't breathed because of his naturally bigger body. I was only a falcon, a small one but strong. And he was a big, strong Spix Macaw . He was my foster brother but I was a bout to claw the fuck out of him if I don't breathe in the next five seconds. And we both know who's going to win this fight if he doesn't let me go.

As if he read my thoughts, he let me go. Looking at me sheepishly, as if it was a silent apology.

_"Marshel..."_ I corrected, trying to fix my breath problem. Great god in the sky if I thought he had a weak grip like his father; lather me in seasons and bake me until crispy.

"Yeah," Tiago smiled, rubbing his neck. I groaned, he was too strong for my liking. Too bad he can't sing or I would be out of the job. (Really too bad he can't see the world like I can...)

"So hows the family?" Tiago asked,

"Same as always," I smiled, _Barley raising my own daughter, that's the life. _"You picked any females yet? We both know they're clawing each other just to be under your wing."

"Nope," Tiago chuckled, "I'm still younger than half of them!"

"Damn," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet you the next time I go to The Amazon in the sp-

"WHOA! I don't want to hear it..." I placed a wing on his shoulder, "I don't _need_ to hear it."

"Sure thing,"

"Where's the girls?"

"Out, except for Bia." Tiago replied, "Still nice of you to drop by! Especially on how much you've been busy."

"Mmmm..." I nodded, looking in the rooms,

I saw Bia reading, just like _him_.

"Hey Bia!"

"Marshal!" She greeted, giving me a hug. She wasn't as strong as Tiago naturally, but she was still big for this falcon's size. I shook my head and patted her head.

"How's the egg? How's Kim?"

"Grown up." I replied, I feel my nose start to run. _Fuck you Sinuses... _"Feeling well" I whipe my nose. I look at my wing and slightly cringe, Who hit me? Was the hug from Tiago too hard?

"Great!" Bia had this positive attitude; even though she gets it from both Jewel and _him._

-If you hadn't guessed, _He_ is Blu.-

"You mind if I stay until Jewel and Carla comes?" I ask the both of them For which they smiled. I wipe my nose once more and swore mentally at my beak; calling it all sorts of names. Do they not see this shit?

"No problem!" Tiago nodded, vigorously. What's up with him?

"You're still family after all!" Bia smiled only grew, for which made me rub my neck. This was getting too mushy for me, so I ducked in my old room. The spare one they were bothered to leave me. Or at least Blu did.

I looked around the old place.

So many memories came back to me, bad and good. I looked at my old sleeping place and smiled, the same place I slept roughly. I have my own carving board as well, since I wasn't into self-inflicted pain that much.

I looked on my bedding and found the carving on a piece of bark. My first lyrics I wrote ever; the other one I never wrote down before this one. I looked over the lyrics and smile; This was called Infinite. My smile brighten as I inhale and clear my throat, my voice still raw from the song at the club. So naturally my voice was higher.

**Infinite by Eminem  
_[Verse 1:]_  
_"Ayo, my pen and paper cause a chain reaction_  
_To get your brain relaxing, a zany acting maniac in action_  
_A brainiac in fact son, you mainly lack attraction_  
_You look insanely whack when just a fraction of my tracks run_  
_My rhyming skills got you climbing hills_  
_I travel through your mind into your spine like siren drills_  
_I'm sliming grills of roaches, with sprayed on disinfectants_  
_Twist the necks of rappers 'til their spinal column disconnects_  
_We disinfect then check the monologue, turn your system up_  
_Twist them up, and indulge in the marijuana smog_  
_This is the season for noise pollution contamination_  
_Examination of more cartoons than animation_  
_My lamination of narration_  
_Hit's a snare and bass of track fucked up rapper interrogation_  
_When I declare invasion, there ain't no time to be stare and gazing_  
_I turn the stage into a barren wasteland..._  
_I'm Infinite~!"_**

I stopped singing and noticed the other half was torn, did I tear it in half back then? Hmm... I sat back in my nesting and I yawned. My voice now cracking out because of my over use of my voice. I settled down in my nest and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes as soon as I heard landing.

I yawned deeply before standing up on my legs, short legs. I stretched my neck until I heard the satisfying pop and I walked out, rubbing my eyes with my wings. I wasn't used to waking up like this anymore.

I looked around until I saw the familiar face of Carla and Jewel.

"Marshal!" Carla greeted, pulling me into one of the most tightest hug I've ever felt since Tiago. I swore my nose was bleeding once more. I heard pops in my back, as much as it was satisfying it hurt more than a mother fucker. I grit my teethe, once again restraining myself from clawing my foster sibling.

"Sup, get off me," I wheezed. Slowly tossing vision form the vice.

"Sorry, I forgot how strong I was!" She wiped my beak.

"_Fucker..._" I whispered, silent enough only to prick the ears of a squirrel.

"Marshal, what do I owe the pleasure?" Jewel asked, I swear she acts all formal now a days. It's been like that since... _that _happened.

"Don't you know what day it is?" I asked,walking up to her.

"No?" She replied, clueless. I pulled her into a tight hug, the same one I gave my mother early this morning.

"Mothers day," I answered, feeling her wings drape over me like a feathery curtain.

"Thank you..." She answered, I felt tears fall on my head. I close my eyes tightly as i felt the other siblings hug her too. I hear the silent sobs of Jewel, I knew this was a little quick; but it was heart feeling and shit.

Too much mushy crap.

* * *

_Let's start from the beginning shall we? In the next chapter because I'm a lazy asshole. :)_


End file.
